


Handiwork

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Sam, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mild Dom/Sub, sub Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sam can't keep his hands to himself





	Handiwork

Sam sighs, trying to be quiet as he slips into the bedroom with a basket of clean laundry. Y/N is stretched out on the bed, naked as the day she was born, and his cock stirs at the sight of her ass, striped from the beating he gave it earlier. He smirks, setting the basket on the desk.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he murmurs, bending to kiss her cheek. One hand slips down over the curve of her ass.

Y/N groans, soft and sleepy, and pushes back against his hand.

“Hi,” Sam whispers. His fingers find their way between her thighs to where she’s still slick with his cum.

“Saaaaam,” she whines even as she spreads her legs and tilts her hips up.

“Shhh,” he soothes. “Let me take care of you, sweetheart.”

Her fingers curl into the blankets. Her eyes are still closed, but the way she’s rolling her body back against the fingers he pushes into her tells him that she’s awake.

Sam kisses his way down the center of Y/N’s spine until he reaches the pink skin. He digs his teeth in and rubs right on that spot that drives her crazy, grinning at her cry of pleasure-pain.

“Gonna make you cum for me,” he coos, soothing the sore spot with his tongue. “Then I’m gonna fuck you until you’re walking funny tomorrow.”

Y/N just moans, helpless beneath his hands. Sam wraps his free arm around one thigh, spreading her legs wider and fitting his shoulders between them. Her pussy is perfectly level with his face and he immediately begins licking around his fingers, savoring the flavor of his own cum mixed with hers. He crooks his fingers just right and sucks on her clit, feeling the quiver of her body around him in response. It would be so easy to get her off right now, quick and dirty, but he has the sudden urge to draw this out as long as possible.

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” she’s gasping, pushing back on his face.

The clenching of her pussy tells him all he needs to know and he backs off, grinning at her desperate whine.

“Not yet,” he teases. “Gotta earn it.”

Y/N twists around to give him her best puppy dog eyes. “Earn it?”

He grabs her hips and flips her over on her back before plunging his fingers back into her pussy. “Ride my hand, baby girl. Want you to try and cum like this.”

Y/N whimpers, but braces her feet on the mattress and begins rolling her hips. It takes some figuring out on her end, but she manages to get a good rhythm that presses the pads of his fingers right up against her g-spot. Her thighs are beginning to shake, the muscles probably burning, by the time she gets to that edge.

“Sam,” she gasps. “Sam, I can’t- please, Sam, please-”

“Shh, I’ve got you.”

He stills her hips and begins doing the work for her. His mouth finds her clit once more and that’s it, she’s gone. Her whole body is shaking, thighs trembling almost violently, and her hands fly down to grip his hair. The pull makes him moan and the vibrations set off a whole new round of quivering.

“Fuck,” Y/N breathes when he finally lets her go, muscles twitching with the aftershocks.

Sam crawls up Y/N’s body, thick cock rubbing against her sensitive pussy, and captures her lips in a dominating kiss. “Gonna fuck you now.” He sits back on his knees. “Roll over for me.”

She somehow gets herself turned over, folding her knees under and popping her ass up. Sam plants his hands on her, spreading her open. He’s big enough that his fingers cover her ass cheeks as his thumbs pull at her pussy. He just looks for a moment, admiring where she’s gaping a little from his fingers, before he lets go.

One hand comes down with an almost brutal smack and she jumps, crying out. Her skin is still sensitive, he knows, and he only spanks her a few more times, just enough to brighten up the pink. Once he’s satisfied with that, he spreads her pussy open again and begins slowly pushing in.

“Fuck,” she sighs, settling into the mattress as he fills her.

Sam loves fucking Y/N right after an orgasm, when her pussy is still fluttering. He loves the sounds she makes even more, especially when he begins really pounding her. Y/N digs her fingers into the mattress and hangs on, barely managing to keep herself in place. He molds himself to her back, looping one arm around her waist and bracing himself against the mattress with the other. With his knees spread wide, he’s in the perfect position to fuck her as hard as he wants.

“Taking it so good,” he growls in her ear, hand slipping down to where she’s dripping around him. “Such a good girl for me, sweetheart. Love this tight little pussy around my cock.”

Y/N can only moan helplessly, especially when his fingers begin slowly rubbing her clit.

His voice is low and husky. “I want to feel you cum for me. Cum on my cock, baby.”

Her orgasm hits like a train and the sound she makes is verging on painful. The way she clenches around him is more than enough to send Sam over that edge as well. He cums with an almost angry growl, plunging in deep and holding there.

When Sam pulls out- more than a little reluctant to do so- Y/N slumps down flat on the mattress. She’s breathing heavy and covered in a layer of sweat.

“You okay?” he asks, nuzzling the back of her neck.

“Goddamn,” she says, laughing softly as she turns to kiss him. “Didn’t you just fuck me like an hour ago?”

He chuckles, curling his arms around her. “Couldn’t help it. You just look so damn good covered in my handiwork.”

She chuckles thickly and burrows into his chest, nose in the little hollow between his collarbones. “Good, because I love when you cover me in your handiwork.”


End file.
